Chocolate
by Colette D
Summary: [YukiKyo] Just a little oneshot Valentine's day fluff.


a/n~~^__^V Finally I have written an anime fic...and none other to start with than a little fluffy Fruits Basket fic. This is just a one-shot thing with some Kyo Kyo~Yuki-chan love! And as a disclaimer, I don't own the wonderful Fruits Basket.  
  
(ps--this Valentines falls around on a Saturday or Sunday..you choose)  
  
~~~~3 ~~~~3~~~~3~~~~3~~~~3  
  
"Valentines day?!" Kyo heard the evil words come from Shigure's mouth. Kagura would probably be there in less than ten minutes; and always count on Kyo Kyo to look at a calendar.   
  
"Damn...Well, I guess I'll be hiding out all day. Bye!" Kyo walked off in a casual style, probably going up to the roof. He was out of sight now from Yuki and Shugure. Yuki closed his hand around a small box, his cheeks were bright pink by then.  
  
"That Kyo...I don't know what he'd be like without Kagura," Shigure laughed. "She'll get him someday." he continued eating his breakfast. Yuki stood up and bowed.   
  
"Excuse me, I think I'm going to take a walk or something...I'll be back in a while." Yuki smiled and turned to leave, sticking something down into his pocket.   
  
"All right then, see you later Yuki-chan!" Shigure waived with a sarcastic smile and continued eating.  
  
~~~~3 ~~~~3~~~~3~~~~3~~~~3  
  
'Maybe I'll just forget about it...Maybe I'll just shut it out of my mind. Isn't that what I'm trying to do now?' Yuki thought as he was walking through a patch of trees. If it was truth-telling time, then maybe Yuki would say that he really did like Kyo. You'd probably say that they fought a lot, but you know what they say, you can make fun of the ones you love; and if you asked Yuki, he did love Kyo.   
  
'That sounds insane. I love Kyo...I love Kyo. I do.' Yuki stopped. He looked back towards that Sohma house and saw the small shape of Kyo. He smiled. Did he love Kyo? Maybe time would tell.  
  
~~~~3 ~~~~3~~~~3~~~~3~~~~3  
  
'Damn rat...' though Kyo couldn't even think of the reason why he said that, maybe it was just something he was used to. Even when they were little, Yuki and Kyo fought; and it was all because of the zodiac legend...Yeah, a legend. Nothing more. Was it real? This was a thought that crossed each of the Sohma's minds, but there would probably never be an answer.  
  
"Huh?" Kyo took in a sharp breath as he saw Yuki standing on the edge of the forest patch, looking up at him. He stared right back, hate starting to boil in his mind. He never really meant to scream all those horrible words, they were just natural.  
  
"DAMN YOU RAT! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A DAMN PICTURE AND STOP STARING AT ME! GET THE HELL AWAY!" he stood up and sent a glare down to Yuki, who didn't move at these words. "DAMN YOU!"  
  
'Why won't he stop staring at me? What the hell is wrong with him?!' Kyo thought. And yet there Yuki was, still staring up at Kyo; and then suddenly he was gone. Kyo tilted his head and then sank back down onto the roof.   
  
'How does he do that? He's quite interesting, though...Yuki...My Yuki.' Kyo's eyes widened. What had he just thought?  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?! His stupidity must be rubbing off on me, that's all." Kyo thought alound.   
  
'No, Yuki isn't stupid, he's quite intelligent, actually...' Kyo thought. It was as if his thoughts were kind, but his brain told his mouth to say absurd things. 'This is not happening...And yet it is.' Kyo closed his eyes and began to think some more. Was it possible that the outcome of all that fighting was actually love for Yuki?  
  
"Love? For Yuki?" Kyo was thinking out loud again. Yet it was; it was love for his dear Yuki.  
  
~~~~3 ~~~~3~~~~3~~~~3~~~~3  
  
Kyo was lying down on the roof now, and he came into view of Yuki, who was now on the top of the ladder and about to join Kyo on the roof. He smiled, quietly creeping towards Kyo. He grabbed the small box from his pocket and crawled up to Kyo on his hands and knees and put his face to Kyo's.  
  
"Kyo..." Yuki said softly. Kyo opened his eyes without startle, he was so used to Yuki's voice, and yet Yuki was always the one to wake him from the rooftop.  
  
"What do iyou/i want? I'm busy." Kyo said, a fake angry expression on his face.  
  
"Only to give you this..." Yuki held out the box to Kyo, still inches from his face. Kyo hesitated, and then took the box from Yuki and opened it.  
  
"A chocolate heart?" Kyo looked from the chocolate to Yuki, who was smiling. Kyo swallowed hard and then sat up, forcing Yuki to also sit. He closed his eyes and smiled, then looked up to Yuki.  
  
"Damn rat, how did you know?" 


End file.
